One Night
by nerdherd14
Summary: One Night during their 6th year at Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione share a moment and finally realize their possible love for each other. RHr HG This will eventually turn into a short series of fluffy moments between Ron and Hermione throughout their lives.
1. Goodnight, Hermione

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

It was 3 o' clock in the morning. The night was still young to some at Hogwarts, but most students had long been asleep— all but 17-year-old Hermione Granger. She sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, letting the warmth of the fireplace envelope her. Tears in her eyes, she ripped up papers, one by one, throwing their remains into the burning fire. Heaving a sigh, she slid off of the couch and onto the floor. Suddenly, in the silence, she heard footsteps outside the door to the common room. She quickly wiped away her tears and opened her Charms textbook, pretending to study. In marched Ronald Weasley, sandwich in hand, sneaking up from the kitchen. He stared at Hermione, surprised to see her up so late. "What are you doing here?" he asked her with a mouthful of food.

"What, I can't sit in my own common room?" retorted Hermione.

"N— no," stuttered Ron, turning beet red.

"And don't talk with your mouth full, Ronald. It really isn't polite."

Silence.

"Would you like to join me, Ronald?"

Ron quickly nodded and sat down on the floor beside Hermione. "Studying, are we? As usual…" said Ron, trailing off.

Hermione continued to ignore Ron, but heavily sighed. "What did I say?" asked Ron, looking befuddled.

"It's not you, Ron," began Hermione. "Well, I've been panicking about our Charms test for weeks, and now that it's finally come, I mean, it's like I'm blanking out on everything we've learned! If— if I fail this exam, I can't even imagine what would happen to my reputation!"

"Well, I guess I could try to help you study," whispered Ron.

Hermione snickered. "You, _study_?"

"Hey, I was just offering to help," replied Ron.

There was silence for the next few minutes, except for the flipping of pages. They were nearing the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts, and the Charms exam was one of the most important for their graduation next year. Ron simply watched Hermione study. He watched her slump over the textbook whenever she felt hopeless. He would flash her a warm-hearted smile whenever she felt she couldn't go on. She continued to study and turn the pages with her nimble fingers that had graced so many textbooks it wasn't even funny.

"Oh, Ronald, I don't know how much longer I'll need to study. I'm so frustrated…" she trailed off.

"Well," replied Ron, "I happen to think you're rather pretty when you're frustrated."

Hermione blushed and tried to shield her face with her book. "Ronald, coming from you, I'm not sure how to reply to that. Um… thank you… I'm flattered."

She turned back to her book, trying to hide her embarrassment. Although she was curled up right next to the fire, she seemed to be slightly shivering. Ron placed a Gryffindor blanket around her shoulders, leaned in, and gently kissed her cheek.

Hermione jumped up a bit, startled, causing the blanket to fall off. The only thing that could be heard were her shocked gasps, mixed with Ron's slow, heavy breathing. She looked at Ron longingly, in a new way— it was like she had never seen him before now. They inched closer and closer, and when their knees were touching, Ron began to lean his head in. Slowly but surely, their lips met. Hermione placed her textbook on the floor and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, deepening the kiss. Surprising to Hermione, Ron seemed to be going along with it. Maybe he had fancied her all this time…

Several blissful seconds passed, and with each second came the creaking of footsteps on the stairs to the girls' dormitory. 15-year-old, red-head Ginny Weasley crept down the stairs, unbeknownst to what she would find. Once she was at the foot of the steps, she uttered a small gasp, trying not to disturb the two. Hermione, having a good sense of hearing, gently pushed Ron away, and said, "Stop, stop. Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Ron.

Once his eyes were fully opened, he saw his little sister standing quietly at the foot of the stairs, completely agape. "Ron, I— I didn't know that… I—"

"Ginny, we— we're not…" said Hermione.

"We're not exactly together, Ginny," replied Ron. "Sorry you… um… sorry you had to see that."

Ginny blushed. "Oh, no, it's fine, it's fine. Uh…"

"Listen, can you… can this be our secret? For now? Please?" begged Hermione. "It would probably be a good idea for nobody else to know, especially Harry."

"Of— of course," replied Ginny.

"Just don't try anything stupid like that with Harry, though," retorted Ron.

"Oh please, Ronald," exclaimed Ginny, walking back up the steps. "I'll let you two be. Goodnight."

When Ginny was gone from their view, Hermione started, "Well, it's late, and believe it or not, I think I'm ready for the Charms test. Um… thanks for… helping me study." She stood and began walking up the steps. "Goodnight."

A door shut, and Ron was left standing alone in the middle of the common room. "Goodnight Hermione," he whispered.

And with that, he tip-toed up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, hoping that soon, everything would fall into place.


	2. Don't Forget

Two weeks later…

Classes were over for the day. Hermione burst into the common room, waving around a paper in her hand. "Look, look, I passed! I passed my Charms exam!"

"Hermione, you've only told us a million times before..." said Ron, trying to act annoyed.

After sharing their first kiss two weeks ago, Ron and Hermione had done nothing else. It was like the kiss never happened. It seemed like it was just a way for Ron and Hermione to let out all of those emotions that had been boiling up inside for the past who knows how long. Ginny promised to keep their feelings for each other a secret, and so far, she had been doing pretty well. She and Harry's relationship was still going strong, but Ron wasn't necessarily happy with it. He was a bit, well, a lot, angry when he found Harry and Ginny snogging like mad in a broom closet the other day.

"Ron, let her be happy," said Harry. "You know how miserable she was when she kept thinking she was going to fail."

"Yeah," Ron whispered to himself, remembering that wonderful night.

"Merlin, I wonder what helped her pass the test…"

"Oh… um… she probably just studied extra hard… you know… that's our Hermione…"

Harry glared at Ron, like he knew Ron was hiding something, but he decided to let it go. "I'm going to the library to find Ginny. She's probably studying for her O.W.L.s. Bye."

And with that, he gathered his books and left. Ron and Hermione were left sitting along with Shamus and Dean in the common room. Suspecting that they may want to be alone, Shamus and Dean crept out of the common room, leaving Ron and Hermione completely alone. Ron was sitting on the couch, staring into space, trying to avoid Hermione's gaze. Hermione was sitting on the floor, surrounded by her school papers. "Well," she said, "this is… awkward."

Ron did not reply. _Maybe if I don't say anything, she'll stop talking, _he thought.

"Ron? Hello? Are you there?

After a few more seconds of Hermione's pleading, Ron was forced to answer, or else Hermione may think he was in some kind of vegetative state. "Yes, Hermione, I'm here. What now?"

"_What now? _Oh, that's pleasant. It's like you don't even want to talk to me! And after what happened two weeks ago, I would think you would be doing a lot more than talking," nearly screamed Hermione, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sorry, Hermione, it's just that… I think it would be too obvious if we kept sneaking around. Take right now, for example. If we simply do anything right now as move a bit closer to each other, someone could come in right now and suspect something," replied Ron.

"Well, why would anyone suspect anything Ron? Ginny knows to keep our secret? She wouldn't tell anyone!" Hermione's eyes widened. "Unless…"

"What? Unless what, Hermione? Tell me!" shouted Ron.

"Ginny tells Harry _everything_, doesn't she? I mean, when they're not snogging somewhere in a corner," said Hermione shakily.

"Bloody hell, you're right. Merlin, Hermione. The entire school could know by now!"

"But, there's a catch. If Harry doesn't know, and we tell him, then our secret will really be revealed. Oh Ronald, what should we do?"

"Snog?" he questioned hopefully.

"Ronald, you're so stupid. No, we can't snog. Not _now, _anyways."

At that very moment, Ginny entered the room, fingers entwined with Harry's. "Great," she uttered, "you two are together again?"

"N-no," stuttered Hermione quickly, "we're just talking about my Charms test. I'm helping Ron go over his answers so he may actually _pass _next time…"

"Ginny, what do you mean 'together again'?" asked Harry.

Ginny jumped away from Harry. "Oh! That? Nothing. By together, I just meant in the same room… _not _in a relationship or anything, NO, NOTHING like that!"

She began to laugh maniacally while Harry simply stared at her. "Um, Ginny, are you feeling alright?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine! Let's just sit down next to Ron on the couch."

They made their way over to the couch, while Ron mouthed to Hermione, "He doesn't know."

"Well," Hermione said to Harry and Ginny, "Ronald and I will head over to that little table by the window to finish studying."

They both nearly jumped up and raced over to the table. "Hermione, what are you doing?!" whispered Ron. "Harry's going to suspect something!"

"Well, I just wanted to keep talking. It's nice talking with you, Ron. I enjoy it."

"So do I. And Hermione, I think it could be a good idea to just forget about everything for now. I mean, there's pretty much a war on, and You-Know-Who is getting stronger by the minute. If anything happened to you, I just wouldn't be able to handle it," said Ron.

"Wow." Hermione was taken aback. "Ron, that's so sweet. I didn't know you really cared about me that much…"

Ron placed his hands on top of Hermione's. "Well, I do, Hermione. I have for a while now. I'm just happy you may feel the same about me. So how about we just… how about we just put everything on hold for a while. At least until the war is over and we know we're safe. Then, we can, oh, I dunno, make it public or whatever. Then we can have no more secrets."

Hermione blushed. "That sounds good. Plus, everyone's just been dying for us to get together one day."

"Really?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I even heard someone talking about it the other day. Apparently, we're made for each other."

"Well, they might just be right," whispered Ron. "How about we go sit with Harry and Ginny, now."

He turned around to find Harry and Ginny practically on top of each other on the couch. "It's like they don't even know we're here!" shouted Hermione. "Unbelievable!"

Ron, on the other hand, had fainted. Hermione picked up a small book and smacked him over the head. "What? Hermione, what was that for?" asked Ron, puzzled at what was going on.

"You fainted, Ron. Harry and Ginny are just going at it on the couch over there. But that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is… well… us."

Ron smiled. "You're right, Hermione. After the war, okay? Do you think we can wait that long?"

"Yeah, Ron. I really do," replied Hermione. "Just don't forget."

She began to walk away. Ron sat up and began to stutter. "I—I— I love you, Hermione," he whispered, just loud enough for Hermione to hear.

She simply smiled and headed out the door of the common room, leaving Ron sitting on the floor and Harry and Ginny on the couch. "Yeah," whispered Ron to himself. "I love you, Hermione."


	3. Finally

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing my fanfic. I was actually surprised I would get any reviews at all! :D As you may have realized, I am a huge R/Hr shipper, but I also enjoy Harry/Ginny. Still, I would have to say Ron/Hermione is my absolute favorite. So, this fanfiction will probably end up as a series of fluffy moments between Ron and Hermione during their lifetimes. Enjoy ******

**I certainly will…**

It was over. It was all over. Voldemort was dead, along with many other innocent wizards and witches. Harry Potter, _The Chosen One_, _The Boy Who Lived_, had finally fulfilled his task of killing Tom Riddle, the greatest dark wizard in the world. It had been four hours since the battle officially ended, taking several lives with it. Most of the students, teachers, and others, such as the Weasley clan, claimed they were heading up to bed, but with everyone's losses, many found it hard to sleep at all. After all, Voldemort had just been killed! Shouldn't they all be celebrating?

That morning during breakfast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting at the Gryffindor table, poking at their eggs with their forks and barely touching their toast. Professor McGonagall stood up from the headmaster's chair, a wine glass full of juice in her hand. A serious and pompous look washed over her face as she lifted her fork to the wine glass. One by one, the students in the Great Hall became silent, and the ceiling became a clear blue sky. "Students, teachers, parents, I thank you all for joining us today. Although we have all endured several great losses today, I believe we should propose a toast."

She briefly paused to think of what she would say next. She raised her glass. "To Harry Potter," she said loudly. "The boy who truly lived, and defeated one of the darkest wizards of our time. To Harry."

"To Harry," the students echoed.

Harry simply blushed while every student in the Great Hall applauded him— even Malfoy. When Harry whipped around to look at Ron, Ginny had taken his spot, while Ron had moved to the other side of Harry to sit next to Hermione. Ginny smiled and whispered, "To Harry," and lightly pecked him on the cheek.

Harry grabbed her and kissed her full on the mouth, causing her to drop her glass full of juice. He didn't care that everyone in the Great Hall was staring at them, including the professors. This was how it was meant to be, and all he wanted to do was to be with Ginny forever. He couldn't bear to lose her, especially after everything that had happened. They broke apart and Harry immediately turned around to face the other direction. Instead of looking at an angry Ron Weasley, he was looking at an empty spot. Ginny raised her eyebrows. "I wonder where those two have gotten off to…" she said, suspecting where they may have gone.

Hermione Granger sat on her four-poster bed, sobbing quietly. Unbeknownst to her, Ron had followed her up to see what was wrong. "H-Hermione?" Ron stuttered. "Are you alright?"

"Ronald!" screamed Hermione, instantly wiping the tears from her face. "I didn't know you had followed me up here! Plus, you're not allowed in the girls' dorms…"

"So what? We've broken the rules before, so, why not now?" Ron replied, sitting down beside her. "Now will you please tell me what's bothering you?"

"Well," sobbed Hermione, "once you put it into perspective, so many people have died. Innocent people, who we'll never see again! Moody, Tonks and Lupin, Snape, Fred, oh, Fred! Ron, George must feel horrible! He's lost his twin! It must be like losing an entire part of you!"

"I dunno, I've never been a twin, Hermione," retorted Ron.

"Ron, this is no time for jokes. A war has just ended. This is no time for celebration."

"But why not, Hermione? Yes, people have died, good and bad. Of course it's acceptable to grieve for a while, but there are bigger things to celebrate, such as… well… we're here! We're alive, we survived! We made it Hermione, we made it."

Hermione sniffed and a small smile crept across her face. "You may actually be right, Ron."

"So what do you say," Ron said soothingly. "How about we continue on with our success. Together."

Hermione looked up at him, the tracks of her tears glimmering on her cheeks. "Wh- what? Together? As in, _together, _together?"

"Hermione, remember what we said back in 6th year? We promised to wait until the end of the war to get together, and it actually came sooner than expected…" he trailed off.

"Oh, Ron, you _didn't _forget!" shouted Hermione.

She pounced on top of Ron, and the next thing you know, they were snogging like mad. Once they broke apart after a minute or so, Hermione said, "Ron, you don't know how long I've waited for this."

"You have no idea, Hermione, I have been waiting for this ever since third or fourth year. I don't think I would be able to wait much longer."

They began snogging again as Hermione pushed Ron back onto her bed. The door banged open and Harry Potter stood at the door. His eyes nearly jumped out of his head when he saw his two best friends. "Um— maybe this is a bad time… I'll just go now…" he stuttered.

"HARRY!" shouted Ron, jumping up, hair and clothes a mess, thanks to Hermione. "WHY DO YOU AND GINNY ALWAYS HAVE TO KEEP INTERRUPTING US?! MERLIN!"

Hermione blushed and shrugged. "Are you looking for Ginny? Wasn't she just downstairs with you?" she asked, trying to make small talk.

"Well, she raced up here and told me to meet her in about five minutes. Have you two seen her?" replied Harry.

"No," said Ron. "Knowing her, she's probably in _your _bed! Oh Merlin, Harry, she probably wants sex..."

"Well, seeing as you two were pretty close to it, I'm sure you shouldn't have any problem with that, then…" said Harry, closing the door with a perverted smirk lingering on his face.

"Oh, just leave them be, Ronald," said Hermione. "All that matters right now is us. We're finally together. After all this time…"

"I love you, Hermione," said Ron.

"Y— you really mean that, don't you?" asked Hermione, curling up against Ron.

"Yeah, Hermione, I really do," whispered Ron.

And with that, he put his arms around her waist, and they both fell into a deep, peaceful sleep that was well-deserved.


	4. Oh yes, It Definitely Will

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for your reviews. I may not have as much time to write as much since spring break has ended and I've gone back to school. With competitions, projects, and all that jazz, I'll try to fit something in once a week, and I will desperately try to more. This story is going to be a series of moments between Ron and Hermione, but some Harry and Ginny thrown in there (I loves both ships.)**

"What? What's going on?" asked Ron, as he had just arrived in the lobby of St. Mungo's.

He was greeted by all of the Weasleys, plus Harry and Hermione. "Ron, you idiot," said Hermione. "You know what's going on. Fleur's having the baby!"

"N-Now?" he stuttered.

Hermione simply shook her head and muttered something to Ginny about how idiotic and stupid men can be.

"Oh, Ronnykins, isn't this so exciting?" asked Mrs. Weasley, scampering over to Ron. "You're going to be an uncle! And I'm going to be a grandmother! Oh, no, I'm getting so old!" She burst into tears.

Ron awkwardly patted his mother on the back, making an attempt to comfort her. "There, there, mother… er… it'll be alright…"

Hours passed, and the waiting went into the night. Everyone had to take turns staying awake in case there was news of a baby. It was currently 3 in the morning, and no news yet. Harry was pacing the floor nervously with Ginny, while everyone was asleep. Ron was snoring, and Hermione's head was nuzzled into the crook of his neck. George, Charlie, Percy, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley were all asleep in chairs. It even looked as if some of the doctors paroling the hallways looked as if they could fall asleep any second.

Ron grunted and changed positions, causing Hermione's head to fall off of him, waking her up. "Ronald," she half yelled, half whispered, slapping his arm.

"Wha?" he muttered lazily. "Is there a baby yet? Whazzgoinon?"

"No, Ronald, there's no baby yet," said Hermione. "Does it really take this long?"

"How should I know, Hermione, I've never had a baby!" retorted Ron angrily.

"What's gotten into you, Ronald?"

"Hermione? Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Are you kidding me? It's three o'clock in the bloody morning. We're sitting up here waiting for some bloody baby to get here. I'm cranky. I'm tired. This is the last place in the world I would want to be."

"Well _sorry_, Ronald. It's not _my _fault that the baby decided to come now! If one bloody thing happens, you get all cranky! And, yes, it's three o' clock in the morning! So, what? You've stayed up that late before!" screamed Hermione

"Well, at least I had some entertainment; we were having _sex _for Merlin's sake!"

Harry and Ginny were now intently staring at Ron and Hermione. Them arguing was their way of saying "I love you" and was very common when they were in the same room, or anywhere near each other, in fact.

"Ronald!" screeched Hermione. "You're lucky your mother wasn't awake to hear that!"

"Ha, we were!" said Ginny laughing to herself.

"Oh, shut up, it's not like you and Harry don't have sex either!" yelled Ron, his face beet red.

"HEY!" shouted Harry. "That's not fair! It's not entirely my fault!"

"So you admit it, then! You've been shagging my sister!" retorted Ron.

"Ronald, don't be so immature about it!" shouted Ginny.

"Yes, Ronald, it seemed like you enjoyed it very much!" said Hermione, her face turning red now.

"OKAY, OKAY, we've made it clear that we ALL have sex! Now will you two stop arguing?!" screamed Ginny.

"NO!" bellowed Ron. "I WILL NOT REST UNTIL THIS ARGUMENT HAS BEEN SETTLED!"

Just then, Bill came frantically running down the hallway. "Wake up, wake up! It's— Fleur— she's— It's a— It's— It's a girl!"

Hermione said, "Bill, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you and Fleur! Ron, you're an uncle now!"

Ron disregarded her comment, for he was feeling sour after the whole argument. The Weasleys on the floor began to stir, and Mrs. Weasley shot up. "Is the baby here, Bill?"

"It's a girl, Mum!" he shouted, beaming.

"OH BILL!" screamed Mrs. Weasley, enveloping her son in a bear hug. "I'm so happy for you! You're a father!"

She turned to Ron. "And Ronald, don't be so sour. Do you and Hermione really get into arguments like that every day?"

Ron turned beet red, his mouth wide open. "Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, "does that mean you heard everything?"

"PLEASE tell me you didn't hear everything, Mum…" said Ginny, trailing off.

"Oh, yes. I heard _everything_?"

"_Everything?"_

"_Everything."_

Ginny groaned, and they all headed into Fleur's room to see the new baby. After a few hours, and around 6 or 7 in the morning, Fleur would finally let everyone hold her. "Here you go, Ron, it's your turn," said Bill walking over towards Ron holding the new baby.

"Er… keep her, Bill," replied Ron.

"Ronald, what's gotten into you? It's just a baby!" said Hermione.

"But… what if I drop her?"

"You _won't _Ronald. That's not going to happen."

Ron took the sleeping newborn from Bill's arms. He simply stood there and looked at it like he had no idea what to do with it. Everyone was staring at him. "Oh, I give up," he said, handing the baby back to Bill. "I'm going to be a horrible father."

"No you won't, Ronald. You'll make a wonderful father!" Hermione reassured him.

"Only with your help, I will," he said.

And then, he pulled Hermione into a tight embrace, hoping that what he said would actually come true one day. _Oh yes, _he thought_, it definitely will._


End file.
